How the Story Should Have Happened
by Gbjerke
Summary: Harry and Cedric Survive, book 4, No romance in the first chapter but who knows what can happen, any possible ships will be Harry/Luna Ginny/Neville Ron/Hermione and/or Cedric/Cho but who knows what can happen, Rated T for my childish teenager mind, just to be safe, so anyways, ONWARD WITH THE FIC! (This is how the story should have went, by me, sadly JKR still owns Harry Potter..
1. Chapter 1

Everything is canon up to the end of the fourth book. Might turn this into a Harry Luna fic, we'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing characters and settings and saying my opinion on what should have happened

*****_**The end of the Third Task of the triwizard tournament right after the sphinx clue* **_

Harry saw Cedric running ahead of him, after all this hard work Harry realized Cedric had beaten him again, just like their last quidditch match. All Harry felt was disappointment in himself. Then Harry noticed something moving towards Cedric, on a course to cut him off. Just in the nick of time Harry shouted "Cedric! To your left!". Cedric looked left just in time to leap forward out of the way of the thing that was coming. It was a giant spider. That riddle Harry just solved must have been a clue for the next obstacle. Cedric looked around, the spider was bearing down on him, coming closer, pinching its pincers together. Harry had to act, he couldn't let Cedric get eaten in front of him. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted. For all the good his spell did he might as well have thrown a stone at the spider. Feeling the spell, the spider scuttled around to face Harry. Harry started throwing every spell that came to mind at the spider before it could get to him. "Stupefy! Impedimenta! Expelliarmus!" but these had almost no effect on the giant spider. The spider bent low to grab Harry but as its pinchers came ever closer to Harry's body a thought came to him "Incendio!" he shouted. The spell hit the spider's hairy face and ignited it, causing the giant spider to flee, freeing the path to the triwizard cup. Cedric came out of a sort of daze, realizing the danger was gone. "Harry, I'm sorry I couldn't help! Using fire was a brilliant idea. You deserve the cup, Harry, not me…" Cedric mumbled as Harry got close enough to see if he was alright. "Don't be thick" said Harry "you got here first, just take the cup". Cedric replied, "You helped me with the dragons! And you've saved my neck in here, that's twice now. You take it, go on." Harry looked over at the cup, tempted to go grab it and take all the glory for himself. But no, he couldn't do that. "Together." Harry said. "You sure?" replied Cedric, sounding surprised. "Yes, on three… one… two… three!" They both grabbed onto the cup and felt the familiar jerk on the back of their necks that meant that they had grabbed a portkey.

Harry and Cedric found themselves in a graveyard, it was dark, cold, and clammy. "Wands out?" Said Cedric. "Yes, good idea." Harry replied. Then a high cold voice rang out, "Kill the spare, Wormtail!" then Harry's quidditch reflexes kicked in. He saw a green flash of light and he tackled Cedric to the ground, the cup was only feet away. Harry sent two stunners back and felt relief flood over him as he heard wormtail fall over. Cedric was blown away by what just happened. "Bloody hell" murmured Cedric. Harry could only think to say "yeahh…." "Mind getting off of me? I think we're safe now, thank you Harry" Cedric asked. Harry hastily stood up. Harry wondered out loud, "How in the hell are we getting back to Hogwarts? Where can we even be?" "I dunno, maybe try the cup again, see if it's still a portkey?" Cedric asked. "Good thinking Cedric, let's take it on three again?" "Yeah, let's go, one... Two… three!" They were returned to the Hogwarts grounds, each holding one handle of the Triwizard Cup, looking bloody, battle worn, and victorious. They had won the Triwizard tournament, tied for it, a Hogwarts victory. The crowd watching the final task went nuts. There was screaming and cheering from the Hogwarts crowd, and booing from the Durmstrang group. Dumbledore's voice boomed out as if he were speaking through a megaphone "It appears we have two Triwizard champions! How extraordinary! The Awards Ceremony Will be directly following lunch tomorrow. For now everyone shall return to the castle or their quarters. Thank you all for coming to see this extraordinary end to a once-in-a-lifetime event. Just a few more words and you'll all be free to go, so here they are, tortoise, yonder, ailment, and smarm. Good night to you all." Only Dumbledore seemed to notice that something was very wrong by the looks on Harry and Cedric's faces. "Come with me, to my office, the both of you." Said Dumbledore in an undertone.

Harry, Cedric, and Dumbledore arrived in the headmaster's office about twenty minutes later. "What seems to be troubling the both of you?" Dumbledore asked. Harry and Cedric told the tale of everything that had happened since the beginning of the task up until their return from the graveyard. Dumbledore looked furious. He said "Stay here Harry, Cedric" and Dumbledore grabbed Fawkes' tail and disappeared in a ball of fire.


	2. Chapter 2: that night

I do not own Harry Potter, Back to the story!

Dumbledore reappeared roughly thirty minutes later with his phoenix, looking windswept and worn out. Dumbledore looked from Harry to Cedric and said "Harry, Cedric, what I am about to tell you is very important and you must not tell anybody except maybe your closest friend. You two were in the graveyard with Wormtail and Voldemort?" "Yes, and it seemed like they were going to perform some kind of ritual there" replied Cedric, "yeah, there was a cauldron and some other things set up, I think I saw a silver dagger there on the ground." said Harry. "Well I happened to know that graveyard as the one Tom Riddle Sr. was buried in, I believe that Voldemort was attempting to reobtain his body. This is possible because he has made certain dark objects which contain parts of his soul. I believe that he used objects with some historical or personal significance. That diary Harry, the one you destroyed with the basilisk fang in your second year, I believe that was a horcrux, one of the containers for Voldemort's soul. It troubles me that Voldemort has gone so far down that path to have made more than one Horcrux. We need to destroy these horcruxes to have any hope of destroying Voldemort as he is. I have detained wormtail and destroyed what was Voldemort's current body, some odd humanoid figure. I have no idea what happened to the part of soul that was in that body, it may have been destroyed along with the body or it may have just become a shadow, less than even the meanest ghost. This school term is almost over, next term you should expect me to contact the both of you. Now, Harry, off to bed, Cedric, not yet." "Yes Sir." Replied Harry as he left for his dorm room. "Now Cedric, I know you didn't mean to get mixed into this mess with Harry Potter and Voldemort but since you were there to see the failed rise of the Dark Lord you will now be a target. I only told you about all this because you will be a target and you need to understand that. We are in a new era of war. You must be ready for anything at any time. I will be placing wards around your home, and I will make it unplottable. Other safety measures will be placed around you and your home. I am very sor-" CRASH! The door to Dumbledore's office flew open and Alastor Moody stood in the doorway "Ah Alastor, what can I assist you with?" Said Dumbledore, with no hint in his voice that this was at all unexpected. "Dumbledore, I know who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire! It was that sneak Karkaroff, that's why he fled tonight, that is why he ran awa-" but just then something very odd started to happen to Professor Moody. His magical eye popped out, his wooden leg fell off, his face seemed to be melting and reforming itself. Dumbledore acted quick as a whip, he stood up, pulled his wand on the man who was pretending to be Moody for so long, and shouted "petrificus totalus!"

"What does he need to talk to Cedric about I wonder? Is it about me? Does Cedric have something that I don't? Is there something about me that Dumbledore doesn't like?" Harry felt bad for thinking these things but he was very curious about what the headmaster needed to talk to Cedric about. Harry saw Professor Moody running towards the Headmaster's office. "Hello Professor Moody" Harry said, but Moody offered no reply. "Well that was odd." Harry thought to himself. When Harry made it back to his dorm, people were celebrating and cheering and Harry was greeted with the biggest party he had ever seen in the Gryffindor common room. A butterbeer was shoved into his hand and he felt himself get lifted into the air by all the other Gryffindors. Harry was not enjoying the attention but he didn't want to say anything because everybody was very happy with him and he didn't want to be rude so he let them parade him around the room before they set him down and let him walk around and try to enjoy the party. Harry saw Ron and Hermione and made a beeline for his two best friends. "Blimey Harry, that was bloody brilliant! A Hogwarts Victory! But Harry, why did you let Cedric get to the cup at the same time? You could have taken all the glory for yourself." "Ron, Harry wanted to share the spotlight, he's always the center of attention anyways, he didn't need all that, and it's still one hundred percent a Hogwarts victory anyway, so why does it matter?" "Thanks Hermione, but no I wanted Cedric to take the cup, he deserved it more, but we need to talk. Seriously. Tomorrow though, there's too many people here to discuss things..." The party went on until around two in the morning when Professor McGonagall came in and started shouting at them to go to sleep and that she was happy about the victory too but everyone needed to rest up for their exams which were coming within the next couple days. The party still continued until three in the morning until Professor McGonagall came back red in the face and threatened to curse the lot of them to the moon and back. The Gryffindors decided that they had enough partying anyways and most of them went up to their dormitories.

Harry had trouble sleeping that night. He was plagued by dreams of Voldemort returning and of Wormtail casting the killing curse at Cedric, each time he dreamt something like this he would wake up out of breath, and in a cold sweat. By the time the others got up Harry guessed he had maybe slept all of one hour that night. Harry was exhausted and very thankful that being in the tournament exempted him from all his exams at the end of the year.

******PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER******

"Cedric, go fetch Professor Snape, fast, tell him to bring veritaserum if he has any. Go!" "Yes, Headmaster!" Cedric ran out of the room, leaving Dumbledore alone with the immobile imposter.

*****Author's Note*****

**Thanks to everyone for reading and following, please leave reviews! I want feedback and suggestions are welcomed! Tell me if you think my story sucks or if it's good and if you want to continue reading it! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: The beginning of the End

I do not own Harry Potter or anything except parts of the plot here, I used a lot from the actual books written by JK Rowling. Anyway, Geronimo!

"Cedric, go fetch Professor Snape, fast, tell him to bring veritaserum if he has any. Go!" "Yes, Headmaster!" Cedric ran out of the room, leaving Dumbledore alone with the immobile imposter.

Cedric knocked on Snape's door and he heard a loud voice shout "Go away! I'm busy!" Cedric knocked one more time and said loudly but politely, "Sir, Professor Dumbledore needs you, he said to bring veritaserum if you have any, it's very important. I think Professor Moody was an imposter because something very strange happened, but when he still looked like Professor Moody he told Professor Dumbledore th-" SLAM. Cedric saw Snape run past him with a tiny bottle in his hand, it looked as though he was headed for the headmaster's office. Cedric heard Snape yell over his shoulder "Bed, Diggory! Now!"

Once Snape reached Dumbledore's office with the veritaserum, about ten minutes after Cedric had left that same office. "Professor Dumbledore, you requested veritaserum?" Snape said in a wheezy, out of breath way. "Yes, Severus, thank you. You will see here, the man who has been pretending to be Alastor Moody for all these months. I believe it is he who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. Four drops I believe would do it Severus, if you would do the honors." Snape went over to the man laying on the floor and slowly dripped the potion into the man's slightly open mouth. As the man's twisted expression slowly softened, Snape noticed that Dumbledore, while sounding calm, looked more furious than Snape had ever imagined the old, grandfatherly, man could ever be. "Severus, could you please run down to the kitchen and fetch the house elf that goes by Winky?" "Yes, Professor". Snape returned around five minutes later with the house elf. Dumbledore released the man from the paralysing spell, and proceeded to ask him questions. "What is your full name and age?" "I am Bartemious Crouch Jr. and I am thirty-one years old." "How did you get here?" "I attacked the real Mad Eye Moody, I ambushed him in the night, after he agreed to teach here. I locked him in his trunk, I have been keeping him alive, feeding him food from the kitchens, I have been making polyjuice potion and using the real Moody's hair to finish the potions. I put Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire, under the name of a different school so he would be the only one in his category. I planned to kill Harry Potter if he did not die during the tournament. My master would be so pleased with me, he would treat me as an equal. I would have brought him the one thing that he has been wanting for so long. I would have been honored above all." Dumbledore studied the man's face for a few minutes, before asking "You were sent to Azkaban years ago, everybody thought you were dead, how did you escape?" "I was dying in there, the dementors drained me, I was practically dead. My mother was very sick, she didn't want me to be in Azkaban, she knew she was dying. She wanted to free me so she and my father came up with a pla-" "No Master Barty NO" Screamed the house elf, "You is getting my masters into trouble, you is not to be saying this Master Barty, you is getting your father in trouble!" "Winky, please do not talk any more." Said Professor Dumbledore to the elf. Winky immediately quieted down, although it almost seemed as if she was unable to talk if she had wanted to. "Please continue with your story of your parents and Azkaban" Dumbleodre said, addressing Barty Crouch Jr. The Death Eater started talking again, "My mother had come up with a plan to get me out of Azkaban. My mother had hidden a vile of polyjuice in her clothes, duplicates of the exact same clothes I had on. The dementors sensed one dying spirit entering Azkaban, my mother, and she gave me the polyjuice so I could appear to be her, and she took some so she could impersonate me. The dementors sensed a dying spirit leaving Azkaban and they assumed I was my mother. She died that night in prison, under my appearance, she was buried in a grave bearing my name. I was bound by this elf's magic, she was ordered to care for me and make sure I did not escape. I was under my father's imperious curse. I was hidden under an invisibility cloak. After a while I was beginning to fight my father's curse. I woke up, in the top box, during the quidditch world cup. I saw a wand sticking out of a boy's pocket. I took the wand, I had not been allowed a wand for years. I used the wand to send up the dark mark that night when the other Death Eaters showed up. They showed their true colors and fled. I discarded the wand in the forest and Winky picked it up. I was hit by a stunning spell, under the invisibility cloak. Winky was also stunned. When Winky's body was found my father knew I was near. He sacked Winky because she had failed him. She let me become too powerful, she had let me get ahold of a wand. My father had no choice but to sack her. She failed him. I had heard whispers of my master, and the rat Pettigrew showed up. He helped me escape my father. I met my master and he had plans for me. I was to come here and make the triwizard cup a portkey and make sure Potter got to it. My master will be so pleased when I kill the Potter boy." "Severus, go get Cornelius, as fast as you can please." Snape left the office and Dumbledore waited for the minister to arrive. "Ahhh Dumbledore!" said a jovial voice, "Why have you called on me at this late hour?" "Cornelius, I am sorry, but I have caught a Death Eater in our midst, I have given him some veritaserum. Please, sir, state your full name and age, and repeat everything you have just told me."

The minister of magic was in shock after the ten minutes it took for him to realize what all this meant. He looked from the man to Dumbledor and back to the man sitting on the floor, under the influence of veritaserum. Fudge was confused, frustrated, and worried. "B-but Dumbledore…" Fudge stammered, "it can't be true. Pettigrew died years ago, and so did Barty Crouch Jr… Two people coming back to life to help their dead master come back? It doesn't make any sense!" "My dear minister, I did not wish to have to do this, but come over here, look into my pensieve with me, you will see the truth." "The truth!? Dumbledore, you can't actually believe this. This is utterly ridiculous. If people heard me say that I thought You Know Who was attempting to come back, I would be thrown out of office. I shall however, allow you to do what you need, use ministry resources if you need to, and hunt down You Know Who. I will even give you Aurors if you would like. Just don't let the public know. Please Dumbledore." Dumbledore sat down, and seemed to think for a while. Dumbledore looked at Fudge and said "You are the minister of magic and the terms you set seem to be reasonable enough. I will not need assistance but thank you for the offer. But I warn you, if Voldemort comes nearer to coming back, I shall inform the public, because they need to be prepared. That is the best thing for them, the witches and wizards of England should know if there is a Dark Lord trying to take over." Fudge looked worried, although not as frustrated or confused as he was earlier. Fudge replied "Very well Dumbledore, but whatever you do, do not let this slip to anyone untrustworthy. Thank you for letting me know about this but I really must get to London. I have a huge amount of paperwork to do." and Fudge departed the Headmaster's office.

*****PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER*****

Harry met Cedric by the foot of the marble stairs, both in their dress robes. "You ready?" Harry asked Cedric. "Ready as I'll ever be, this is our moment."

****Author's note****

**Again, thank you for reading, let me know what you think in the reviews please, and if you enjoy this story let your friends know about it, I will try to update at least every other day for now. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Me no own Harry Potter, just using characters and settings because why not. It all belongs to JK Rowling anyway. Back to the FanFic!**

Harry met Cedric by the foot of the marble stairs, both in their dress robes. "You ready?" Harry asked Cedric. "Ready as I'll ever be, this is our moment." There was a stage of sorts added to the great hall for the awards ceremony, Harry and Cedric needed to receive their awards after all, they did win the Triwizard tournament. Harry and Cedric made their way up to the stage to loud applause, from most of Hogwarts and some of the other students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons clapped along politely. Harry saw the Minister of Magic standing on the stage holding two large sacks and two large golden trophies were sitting behind him with the words Triwizard Champion written in what looked to be solid diamond. When Harry and Cedric made it all the way up the stage together they made eye contact and something passed between them, but neither of them knew what it was. The moment was over before anybody in the great hall noticed anything. Harry and Cedric took their gold from Cornelius Fudge, and before they took their trophies, the Minister gave a speech. "Hello, hello, I am here to present the Triwizard trophies on this rather odd occasion when there has been a tie in the Triwizard tournament. The same Triwizard tournament that had four contestants has two winners. We are probably the only witches and wizards to have ever seen such a rare occasion, and what a crazy occasion it has been. There was some crazy flying from Mr. Potter and some very clever transfiguration spells from Mr. Diggory. I think I am right in saying that nobody would have bet that we had two champions. But enough said on the matter. Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory, please step forward and take your prizes." Harry and Cedric took their trophies and suddenly they were lifted into the air. Golden light shone between them for thirty seconds and then it faded and they slowly floated down to where they were standing before. Everyone was in a daze, nobody, not even Dumbledore, expected this to happen. It was just supposed to be a flash of light. Then everybody started clapping, the lights were rather spectacular and everybody must have thought this was normal. Harry looked at Cedric and Cedric looked back, Harry's emerald eyes looked into Cedric's grey eyes. Then the moment passed and they marched down the path they came from, both very confused. When they left the great hall, Harry looked at Cedric and said "So, erm, that was nice…." "Yeah…" Replied Cedric very awkwardly. Cho Chang burst out of the great hall, right behind Cedric and pulled him into her arms. She kissed him right there in front of Harry, and Harry decided it was the right time to re-enter the great hall for lunch, where he and Cedric would sit at the head table. When Harry saw Cho kissing Cedric, for a couple seconds he felt an unexplainable rage, he had given up on his crush on Cho Chang a couple months ago when he saw her with Cedric at the Yule Ball. So why did Harry feel so angry suddenly? "Oh well" thought Harry, "I'll think about this later, after lunch."

When Harry and Cedric flew into the air, with the golden light between them, Dumbledore thought to himself, "What? Well this is odd, I have no clue why they floated or why nobody said anything, I shall have to look this up." Hermione said something to Ron that was very much along the lines of what Dumbledore was thinking. "Ron, this isn't normal, it takes very powerful magic to make someone float when they touch something…" "You worry too much Hermione, Dumbledore is powerful." "Well I guess you're right, but I am going to the Library to look this up."

Lunch after the ceremony started out very uneventful, but the food was even better than normal Hogwarts standard. Even the Beauxbatons students thought the food was better than normal. Harry was glad to be seated next to Cedric, while Cho was across the room. Something just didn't feel right after Harry left Cedric and Cho to do their kissing. Harry took a rather large gulp of his pumpkin juice and downed the rest of the goblet in one swallow. Odd, Harry never remembered pouring that pumpkin juice. All of a sudden Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Cedric, his handsome face, arms perfectly toned by playing quidditch for so long, his cold grey eyes that looked so interesting… "Harry, Harry, you there?" Harry snapped out of his revery and saw that Cedric was talking to him. HIM, Cedric was talking to him. "Errr, yeah. What's up?" "Harry would you stop staring at me, it's getting a little weird." "OH right, sorry, I must have started daydreaming there for a second." "It's quite alright." Harry noticed that Cedric's goblet of pumpkin juice lay untouched. A few awkward minutes of silence passed at the table when Harry noticed Cedric empty his goblet in one swallow. All of a sudden Harry found himself face to face with Cedric and did the only thing that seemed appropriate, he kissed Cedric, something felt so very right, but also it felt wrong at the same time. Harry and Cedric were kissing in front of most of the wizarding community. Draco Malfoy was the first person to say something. "Ha! I knew it! Potter IS a fairy!" Everyone in the great hall laughed. Harry and Cedric were both very embarrassed about the whole situation. They didn't know what had come over them but in the back of their minds, they both wanted to continue what they had started in private. Then something clicked into place inside Harry's brain. He wasn't attracted to boys, what had just happened? Then Harry noticed Cho rushing toward him and she punched Harry right in the mouth. Pain blinded Harry's thoughts for a couple seconds. Cho's punch knocked him to the floor. He got up and heard Cho shouting at him "CEDRIC. IS. MY. BOYFRIEND. POTTER., WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING.?" And Harry saw Cho trying to get at him to hit him some more, but she was being restrained by one of her friends from Ravenclaw. Harry and Cedric were both very embarrassed and Harry wanted to know what was going on. But then the answer came to him, he saw a pink, heart shaped something on the floor in front of him. He bent down and picked it up. "Fred and George." Harry growled in a deep voice. "I'm going to kill them." Harry looked Cho dead in the eyes. "It was a love potion." He showed her the pink heart shaped cap, to a love potion bottle, that he just picked up. "What is Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Asked Cho when she saw what the cap for the love potion said. "Fred and George Weasley are trying to open a joke shop. That's their name for it. I need to have a chat with them as soon as I can." What was odd to Harry was that the effects of the love potion were very short, probably something Fred and George meant to happen. Just then Harry noticed a dark haired, dark eyed, second year that he recognized from the Gryffindor common room looking livid and marching up not to him, but to Cedric, and she had a friend who was running behind her, looking like she was trying to talk sense into the girl. The girl went up to Cedric and said "That was supposed to be MY kiss Diggory!" and she pulled out her wand and attempted to hex Cedric, but with all the teachers now closing in on the situation, professor Flitwick was already reprimanding Cho, her wand was summoned from her hand by professor McGonagall before she could do any damage to Cedric. "What is going on here Miss Vane?" shouted professor McGonagall, her nostrils flaring, her mouth a tight, thin line. The girl looked at McGonagall and said "Diggory just took Harry's first kiss! That was supposed to be mine! I'm going to kill him!" "There will be no killing on my watch, Miss Vane, fifty points from Gryffindor and you will have detentions every night with me for the rest of this year and half of next year if your explanation for embarrassing Hogwarts in front of the other schools is not better than Mr. Diggory kissing Mr. Potter." "And Mr. Potter, you may kiss whoever you like, just don't do it in the great hall next time." "Professor! No! It wasn't like that! Someone fed us love potions!" At this remark, the girl, Ms. Vane, turned very red and murmured something about not knowing which seat Harry would be in. Professor McGonagall looked livid. "So, Romilda, giving love potions out to your celebrity crush now? That is no way to behave in front of the other schools. Mr. Potter is two years older than you! You foolish girl. You will be serving nightly detentions all throughout your third year. You are lucky you are not being expelled, love potions are on the top of the list of banned items here in Hogwarts, I will see you in my office at 7:00 tonight." And professor McGonagall walked away, back to her office, Harry assumed.

The rest of lunch was a very awkward affair as everybody heard what had happened, Harry left lunch early and walked around the lake on the grounds by himself. He very much wanted to be alone for a while and he couldn't face his friends, Cedric, Cho, Fred, George, or really anyone he knew, and especially anyone he didn't know. Harry decided it was getting too chilly for him to be walking around the grounds around five or six o'clock and so he went to the Gryffindor common room as fast as possible, using as many secret passages and hidden doors as he could, to avoid people who had seen what happened during lunch. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk and his regular cloak too, he did come inside only because it was chilly. Then under his cloak, Harry went up to the astronomy tower so he could at least look at the stars and have time to himself. Except after a while, Harry wasn't alone.

*****Author's Note*****

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, my work schedule has been unpredictable lately. Thanks for reading and again, I would appreciate some reviews. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry looked up when he heard footsteps approaching, he stayed where he was, looking at the stars from under his invisibility cloak, there was no reason to move, there was no reason anybody would be able to see him or make fun of him now. Harry's back was against the cold stone that made up the wall of the turreted part of the Astronomy tower. Harry saw a dirty-blond silvery blue-grey eyed girl who looked like she was probably a year younger than him, maybe a little less though, Harry was young for his class. Harry jumped almost a foot in the air when he heard the girl say "Hello Harry Potter, why are you invisible?" "H-How did you know I was here?" "Oh dear, it looks like you have a wrackspurt infestation… did you not realize you are very loud when you cry, Harry Potter?" "But how did you know it was me? And I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" "My name is Luna Lovegood, and I knew from the sound of your crying that you must be a male, and there were two males who looked like they wanted to cry at lunch, and only one of them owns an invisibility cloak. So unless Cedric stole your cloak, which is something I don't think he would do, he doesn't seem like he would be mean, it had to be you." Harry did not realize he had been crying and sniffling quite loudly probably for an hour or so. He also did not realize that the slippery silvery material of his invisibility cloak slipped off him when Luna startled him. Luna restated her original question, "Why were you invisible, Harry Potter?" "Well, I was embarrassed, for having kissed Cedric in front of the whole school and the other two schools. I didn't mean for it to happen. It was a love potion." Harry looked depressed. Luna went over to him, sat down, and said "There is no reason to be embarrassed, Harry Potter. Everyone heard you say it was a love potion and professor McGonagall said it too and so did the girl who did it, so everyone knows you were under the effects of a love potion. You are just being silly. I get teased all the time, but I don't let it bother me. I suppose I would get quite depressed if they did bother me." "Luna, please just call me Harry, you don't need to use my surname all the time, and I know everyone knows it was a love potion but that doesn't matter to them. They still make fun of me for it and ignoring them is difficult for me. And my head hurts from where Cho punched me and from where I hit the floor, so I don't think it's wrackspurts (whatever those were) in my head. I just got hit twice very hard." "No, I'm pretty sure it's the wrackspurts, Harry, they make thinking straight very difficult, but getting hit in the head just confuses you, and most of the time has no lasting effects." "Well if you're sure, Luna, why did you come up here? It's way past curfew." "I came up here to think and watch the stars. You can learn a lot from the stars, Harry." "Really? I didn't know that, can you tell me what the stars have taught you?" "No, they reveal themselves to you, it is not for me to say what they can tell you. But for me, they tell me to keep being myself and to not let teasing bother me. And to be careful when handling new or dangerous spells." "How can you tell what the stars say?" "Come here and I can show you what I see tonight, Harry" Luna pointed straight up at Mars and said "Harry, see how Mars is very bright, and making a 45 degree angle with Saturn and Jupiter? Well when Mars is in that position it normally means to be careful with hot things, although Jupiter normally means that your magic will be particularly powerful, and saturn means life, and new growth. So that's where I got that I need to be careful with new spells, and I should probably be careful with new potions too, oh! Maybe somebody will try to give me a love potion!" "Well that could be, but I don't get why the planets have so specific meanings." "Harry, they don't necessarily mean what I said at all, it's all about how they're interpreted, so Mars can mean caution with hot things, or it could mean that you may be prone to getting angry easily. There are quite a few books on the subject, or you could pay closer attention in divination." "I would be a better student in divination if Trelawney would stop predicting my death every five minutes." "Well I could see how that would be annoying, obviously you're not dead, so maybe you should ask Trelawney how she foresaw your death, and maybe you could use the same method she did to see what you're really meant to see." Harry was starting to feel dizzy and his brain could not keep up with Luna. "Luna, thank you for talking to me tonight, but I think it's time for me to go to bed." "Okay, good night." As Harry walked by Luna he realized he was still not wearing his cloak, and he did not want to be caught by Filch at this time of night. Harry also noticed that Luna was wearing some very odd things, like earrings that resembled orange radishes, and a necklace that seemed to be made from butterbeer corks that were strung together, and a rather nice perfume, all together it was not a bad effect, just a little odd. Harry was having trouble sorting everything out in his head, about Cedric and lunch, and about what Luna told him about Trelawney, and that he still hadn't told Ron and Hermione about the graveyard. Harry made his way back to his dormitory and when he went to sleep, he used his invisibility cloak as a blanket so he wouldn't be disturbed when he woke up.

Harry woke up a couple hours later, around six in the morning, after a particularly vivid dream involving Cedric and lunch. Harry felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it. Why did it have to be him? He had just won a whole bunch of gold and glory for himself and he was still the butt of the jokes. Oh well… Harry kept his invisibility cloak on when he went down to the kitchens to get some breakfast. He was starving after missing dinner last night. When Harry got to the kitchens though, he found the door open and a poorly disillusioned sixth-year boy who he recognized as being roughly Cedric-shaped and sized. Harry decided not to say anything and watch the floating stack of pancakes and glass of pumpkin juice leave before he went to get food for himself. Harry entered the kitchen, took off his cloak, and was greeted by an ecstatic Dobby. "Harry Potter sir, how may Dobby help?" the elf said, bouncing up and down happily. "Well Dobby, I'm really hungry, do you think I could have some eggs and bacon down here?" "Yes sir!" said Dobby, and Harry was brought to a rather small table and was asked to sit beside it by another elf that Harry didn't know. Within two minutes Harry was being served by Dobby and everything was just right for him, which was odd because the elves never asked him how he liked his food. There was also a cup of coffee with some milk and sugar added to it. Harry needed that, not having slept much for two nights in a row. Today was Monday and the exams for all of the other students. This meant that Harry had most of a day to himself, which meant he would probably go fly around the quidditch pitch and relax all day by himself, and attempt to not be bothered for a change.

Harry had spent the day by himself, sneaking down to the kitchens in the morning for a quick breakfast under his cloak, and then sneaking back up to Gryffindor tower to grab his broom so he could fly around the quidditch pitch and have some peace and quiet. And he did have his peace and quiet with everyone else taking their exams that day, and tomorrow would be the last day of term. Around seven o'clock that evening Ron and Hermione showed up in the common room looking utterly exhausted, and a little frustrated, most likely from the exams they had just finished. "Hey mate, it feels like the first time I've seen you since the end of that tournament. Ah well, mum said we'll try to steal you this summer as soon as we can." Ron said. "That sounds fantastic Ron, but there's something I need to tell you two." "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked in a worried voice. "Well," Harry looked around and noticed that the common room was quite empty except a couple of third year girls who were playing a laid back game of wizard's chess. He bent his head toward Ron and Hermione and said in a whisper "The Triwizard cup, it was a portkey, it took me and Cedric to this graveyard, I have no idea where it took us, but wormtail was there, I think he was trying to bring back Voldemort, he tried to kill Cedric but I got lucky and stunned him and got away." "So that's why you and Cedric looked pale as ghosts when you got back" Hermione whispered. "Everyone thought it was just because of what you faced in the maze, but I just _knew_ something seemed off." "Yeah, well I also know how my name got put into the Goblet of Fire in the first place." and Harry proceeded to inform them of that nights' events in full detail. As Harry was finishing up Fred walked in with a large feathered George storming behind him yelling "You tricked me! Your own flesh and blood! I don't believe you were able to sneak a canary creme into my pudding!" Which let Harry know that dinner was about over and that he needed to finish up his story. "No way, that's bloody mental!" Ron shouted when Harry finished his story about Crouch Jr. and the minister himself getting involved. This seemed to attract a lot of attention from the people who had started filling the common room. It was getting late so Harry, Ron and Hermione went off to their dormitories to sleep. Tomorrow they would be heading to King's Cross Station and back home for the summer. Harry noticed that this time he wasn't as sad to be leaving Hogwarts, with everyone talking about what happened at lunch on that fateful day still.

****PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER****

Harry met Ron and Hermione on the train back to London the next morning, and sat in a compartment with Neville and Ginny. They all talked about the year and Harry was finally able to relax and be with his friends. About a quarter of the way through Fred and George popped their heads into the compartment door and asked to speak to Harry, alone.


End file.
